


Something small.

by Lavawing45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Littles are known (sort of), Mario Kart References, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavawing45/pseuds/Lavawing45
Summary: She wins a day to hang out with David Tennant, but she's feeling very Little. Or, a little meets David Tennant, and he becomes her caregiver.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Something small.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Monochromehobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monochromehobo/gifts).



> I just wanna give a big hug to Monochromehobo for introducing me to the little space world with their beautiful fic, "Trust Exercises", if your looking for more little fic, and like Alec and Ellie, then give it a read!

She couldn't believe this was actually happening, she finally got to meet her idol, David Tennant! And for a whole day! What would they do, or talk about? Would she slip up and show she's a little? She hoped not, that would be a messy conversation. Walking into the small, cosy room, he sat in a lounge chair, fiddling with his phone. Hearing the door click shut, he looked up, smiling at the young girl who walked into the room, he guessed she was around 23, from the short, adult looking frame she had. Chubby cheeks and bouncy brown hair, she was comfortably dressed in jeans and a multi patterned jumper. She sat down in the adjacent chair from him, the excitement clear and shining on her face. 

"So, what's your name? Considering I'll have to use it for the rest of the day."

"Oh, its Annabelle!" Her tone was one you would find in a person experiencing the best day of their life. Clear and joyful.

"Well then Annabelle, what would you like to do? We have the entire day to talk and get to know each other." She ponders it for a few seconds, before he sees the lightbulb go off in her head.

"How would you feel about Mario Kart?" She's grinning like mad, and he knows that she's about to beat him into a pulp. 

"You're on!"   
——  
What follows is one of the most insane games of Mario Kart Annabelle and David have ever had, their competitive personalities flaring up, and showing the other person who's boss. In the end Annabelle won, but the game was so fun, he couldn't even be a little mad.   
She could slowly feel herself slipping deeper and deeper into little space, the easy happiness making it bloom quickly. After the Mario Kart game was over, they switched to Animal crossing, harvesting fruit from the fruit trees in her town, fishing, and digging for fossils. He smiled at her like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, and she slipped a little more. The need to start sucking her thumb, or spare pacifier, was starting to get to her.

"Hey, im going to the restroom real quick, I'll be back." She stood up, grabbing her small satchel bag, and walked over to the restroom. As soon as she was inside a stall, she began to suck on her thumb, rummaging through her bag for her paci. Finding it, she shoved it in her mouth, a wave of peace flowing over her when she did.   
——  
One moment they were digging up fossils, the next she was up and gone. He hoped he hadn't done anything wrong, though she had just said she needed to go to the restroom. After a few minutes passed, he began to get concerned, eventually walking into the restroom to check on her.

"Annabelle, you doing okay?"

Pulling the pacifier quickly out of her mouth, she shouted "fine, just have a small stomach ache!" She knew she couldn't stay in this stall forever, and she reluctantly tugged the paci out of her mouth, popping it back into her satchel, and exited the restroom. Walking back into the cosy, cafe like space, she settled back into her chair, smiling at David. She was floating in her little space, her adult side just near the edge, to keep her from slipping up. After playing Animal crossing for a while longer, it neared lunch time. Browsing takeaway options, they settled on indian. Getting some curried chicken, rice, vegetable pakoras, and some peach chutney. When the food arrived, David handed them a tip, smiling all the while. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out her reusable silverware, unfortunately little space themed, with little cats and flowers all over it. David didn't bat an eye, instead smiling and commenting on how cute they were.  
——  
After she popped back out of the restroom he noticed a small change in her expression and actions, a small, nearly unnoticeable childish slur in her voice, and a calm passive mood. When she pulled out the silverware he began to get a hunch.   
——  
Settling into their meal, everything was going fine, until her hands seemed to fail themselves, her fine motor skills leaving. He seemed to notice her growing frustration and stood up, taking the fork from her and spearing a piece of chicken, feeding her delicately.

"D-David..."

"You're a little, aren't you Annabelle?" She nodded shyly, cheeks blushing a rosy red.

"David, how do you even know about little space?" "Eh, when you grow up in Scotland, nothing really surprises you any more.

**Author's Note:**

> This may just be a one shot, it may not. I haven't really given it much thought, bare with me.


End file.
